


That Rock is Trouble

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Sex Pollen, except it's a rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Tony picked up a rock from somewhere, and says it's not from Earth. Really, though, just looks like a rock.





	

Darcy looked up at the tall, lean man approaching her desk, and broke into a wide smile when she saw who it was. “Hey, Jim.” She got up and moved around the front of her desk to give him a hug. She loved hugging Jim.

“Hey, Darcy.” His arms closed around her, holding her close for a second before pulling away. “Is he in?” He nodded towards the door to the lab that was just behind her desk.

“Yeah.” Tony had sort of co-opted Darcy as his assistant/guardian to his lab. She monitored who pestered him, and when he was in too deep she gently-but-firmly pulled him back out again. “He didn’t say anything about no interruptions. You wanna see him?”

“Yeah. I’m only here for a few minutes, but I thought I’d stop by.”

“Sure.” She went back around the desk and pulled the door open. “Bossman,” she called as they walked into the room. “Jim’s here.”

“Yeah?” Tony came around from the other side of a something-or-another.

Not that she’d admit it to anyone, but one of the perks of the job was definitely Tony’s sleeveless undershirts that he had a habit of labbing in. Her eyes lingered on his arms just for a second before she gestured to Jim like she was Vanna White.

“Hey, Rhodey,” Tony said to Jim. His attention came back to Darcy. “Can you get us some coffee?” he asked, resting his arm on the top of a frame for something.

She raised her eyebrows, only slightly challenging. “Because you forgot where the coffee pot is?” 

“You know…” His fingers tapped the top of the frame. “You are the worst assistant ever.”

She gave him an even look, completely unimpressed. “Fine. Fire me. Find someone else who’s willing to put up with your moods and you and your dad’s chicken scratch. Which I’m elbow-deep in right now, by the way, so unless you have something you  _ actually _ need help with…”

“I do, actually. I need to borrow you for a second.” He turned and headed back into the depths of his lab, and Darcy followed him, Jim at her elbow.

Tony came to a stop beside one of his workbenches and gestured to a rock sitting in the middle of it. “This isn’t from here, by which I mean not from this planet. You see any of these when you were poking around in London?”

She leaned down to get a closer look at it, adjusting her glasses. “No? I mean, just looks like a rock.”

“But it’s not  _ just _ a rock. The chemical composition is…” He leaned back against the workbench, folding his arms across his chest. Not that she totally took the opportunity to steal another look or anything. That wouldn’t be professional. “There are things in it which are completely untraceable.”

“Well…” Darcy straightened and pulled her phone out of her pocket. “I’ll see if Jane knows what it is, but, I mean… Looks like a rock.” She unlocked it and pulled up the camera.

“Text a picture to Thor, too. Please,” he added when she gave him a pointed look.

“Pretty sure you have Thor’s number, dude.” She snapped a picture, wincing when the flash went off. It seemed to be extra bright for some reason. “Hey, maybe turn the lights up in here.”

“Or get a proper phone that won’t blind us all with a ridiculously bright flash?” Tony was blinking a little bit too much, not that she could blame him. “Thor answers your texts, though.”

Darcy couldn’t help but grin. “That’s fair. Anything else?” She looked over to include Jim in her question.

“Not unless you’re gonna get that coffee for us.” Tony rubbed absently at the center of his chest.

“I’m fine, thanks,” Jim said, his smile poorly hidden behind his hand.

She ignored Tony and turned her full attention to Jim. “Okay. Let me know if you change your mind. And you’d better not leave without saying goodbye.” Her boots hardly made a noise as she made her way back across the lab and let herself out.

Before going back to Tony’s practically illegible notes on a 3D holographic diagram of some sort, she sent a text out to both Jane and Thor with the picture attached, asking if they knew what it was. Jane replied right away that she didn’t and that it just looked like a rock, which,  _ right _ ? Thor would probably get back to her later, he didn’t usually carry a phone on him for fear of frying it. 

It was getting warm. Darcy took off her sweater and let it rest over the back of her chair. Maybe something had happened to the environmental controls again. That seemed to happen every so often. She suspected Tony was behind it somehow, not directly but as a result of the shit he got up to in his lab, but there was never any proof. And he always made sure it got fixed promptly. Well, she could go in there when she was done with this.

Her mind kept wandering, though. And inappropriately. Because Tony had looked  _ really _ good today. So had Jim, if she was thinking about it, and she honestly couldn’t seem to stop. He was wearing a polo shirt and jeans, and that color blue looked  _ really _ good on him.

The door opened behind her as Jim came out, and she snapped out of her reverie, looking guiltily over her shoulder at him. She’d indulged in her fantasies a little too much, she was getting kind of hot. That needed to stop at work. “Hey. You taking off?”

“Yeah. Can’t stick around here all day.” He came to stand beside her, not too close so she didn’t have to crane her neck to look up at him.

Darcy got to her feet and closed the distance between them. With her palms braced on his shoulders for balance, she rose up on her toes to kiss his cheek. His aftershave smelled really, really good, and she kind of just wanted to bury her nose in the side of his neck. That probably wasn’t a good idea.

Still, she lingered for probably longer than was proper. His hand came up to her hip, and she realized what she was doing. She reluctantly settled back onto her heels. “It was good to see you again.”

“You too.” He didn’t really seem in a hurry to be leaving, though. His eyes focused on her lips, flicking up to meet hers for only a second before he leaned into her.

His lips were soft when they pressed against hers. She melted against him, eyes falling closed. The kiss started out gentle, slow. Then his tongue pushed into her mouth and suddenly it wasn’t anymore. He steered her back until she bumped into her desk. His hand slipped down to her thigh and started working her skirt up until his hand was against bare skin.

She closed her hands in the front of his shirt, keeping him there. They’d never done this before, but it felt so, so right. Eventually he pulled away, though, and she took a deep, ragged breath. She wanted to get his shirt off, to feel his skin against hers…

“We shouldn’t be doing this out here,” he murmured. His eyes searched hers just for a moment before his mouth dropped to the side of her neck.

“Yeah. I have an apartment just a couple floors down. We should go there.” But that would mean he’d have to stop the incredible things he was doing to her neck. Pleasure tingled through her, and she wanted him to never, ever stop.

The door opened behind them, and a second later she heard Tony demand, “What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving.”

“Knitting a sweater,” Darcy answered, the words tripping out on a gasp.

“Busy.” Jim’s lips hardly left her skin, and she wasn’t sure Tony would be able to hear him. Not that it mattered.

“Not with my Darcy, you’re not.”

She should have protested, should have cared. She wasn’t property. But all she could focus on, though, was the way Tony said her name, the low promise in his voice.

Jim was sudden gone from her. One second his mouth was working its was down to the collar of her shirt, the next her front felt chilled with the sudden lack of her body heat. She opened her eyes to see Tony had pulled him away. “What-”

She didn’t have time for much else before Tony was there in Jim’s place. His lips sealed over hers, his hands sliding into the small of her back.

Really, this was just as good. She gripped the front of one of his upper arms as their mouths moved together.

And then suddenly he was gone, too. They were staring at each other in a way that promised violence. Darcy looked at them both, red lips, dark eyes, hands balled into fists. The idea of those hands, those lips… An intense wave of need rolled through her. “There’s enough Darcy to go around.” They both looked over at her. “But one of you better get over here right now.”

It was Jim who reached for her, his hand closing around her arm. “Come here.” He pulled her in against him,away from the desk.

Her hands slid up under his shirt, across the planes of his torso. “Off,” she whispered.

Their clothes seemed to melt away. Tony was gone? Gone. Any disappointment Darcy might have had, however, disappeared when Jim’s hand pushed up between her legs. She was already slick with arousal, and his fingers slid easily up into her cunt.

“Oh god,” she moaned out. She leaned her forehead against his chest, clutching at his arm as he fucked up into her. It only added to the heat building up deep inside her. “More! Fuck, please more!”

His hand fell away, though, and she looked up at him, her mouth open to protest. The intensity in his face stopped whatever she was going to say. “I need you, Darce.”

She nodded, her lip caught between her teeth.

He lay on his back on the floor, spared from the concrete by the thick rug her desk rested on. There was just enough room for him there, at least after he pushed her chair out of the way. His cock lay against his pubic bone, thick and hard, and Darcy couldn’t keep her eyes off of it.

She straddled his hips and wrapped her fingers around his shaft, holding him steady so she could lower herself over him. A high, breathless cry escaped as she felt him fill her.

She sat against his pelvis, her hands on his abdomen as she adjusted to his girth.

“I gotta move.” He gripped her hips, urging her to lift up a little so he could thrust into her again and again. She caught the rhythm, rolling into him every time he pushed up. The sensation was exquisite, like she somehow had extra nerve endings in her pussy.

A hand settled between her shoulderblades, and her eyes flew open. She looked back to see Tony standing there completely naked with a bottle of something in his hand. His eyes were dark, and his erection was just as impressive. “Lean forward,” he urged, motioning with his head.

Darcy bent forward until her breasts brushed over Jim’s chest every time she moved. She let out a sigh, her eyes falling shut.

A finger, warm and slick, pressed against the tight ring of her ass. Tony pushed in with one long, slick glide that had her letting out a low groan. “God, that’s tight.”

A second finger quickly pushed in alongside the first. It stung, but just for a second. Any unpleasant feelings were quickly swallowed by the haze of pleasure swirling through her.

“More,” she told him, although she could have been talking to either of them. More, she needed more. More sensation, more friction, just more.

The fingers slipped free, only to be replaced by something thicker, more unyielding. Darcy went still, her mouth falling open as Tony drove forward. Her entire body lit up with electric sensation like she’d touched a live wire. And when someone’s fingers settled over her clit, she was lost. She babbled at them as they fucked her hard, asking for more, their names like a chant. She felt like she could barely be contained in her body.

And it just kept going. On and on until she didn’t have a voice left, until she felt pulled so tight she thought she’d just shatter.

The sudden splash of cold water that washed over her made her scream. Tony pulled back right away, and she fell off of Jim. She was frustrated beyond belief, and felt so, so empty.

She also felt sober. Was that the right word? Frustrated, but no longer like she was drowning in need.

“Oh shit.” She looked up to see Thor staring at them, a serious expression on his face.

“That rock is trouble,” he told them. “Where is it, that I may destroy it?”

She half-expected Tony to argue, but he just gestured in the direction of the lab.

She quickly picked up her skirt and pulled it on, her hands shaking a little. The sweater went over her shoulders, held firmly shut in front of her. She gathered the rest of her clothes and her boots in front of her as she moved quickly towards the elevator.

“Darcy, wait!” Tony yelled after her, but she ignored him. She needed some space just right now.


End file.
